Wings, Tails, and Wet Noses
by MissyLove4Life
Summary: The flock is living with Dr. Martinez in Phoenix, Arizona, just trying to live normal lives. But when they meet the 7 Parker kids they start to think that they aren't going to get the easy, laid back life they imagined getting at Dr. M"s house.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing I noticed about our new neighborhood was all the kids. There were kids sitting, running, and lying down on almost every single front lawn. There were toddlers, little kids from ages 5-9, pre teens(10-12), and then the onslaught of teenagers that not only filled up porches and front lawns, but also the sidewalk and some even standing in the street. It was obvious to all of us that they would cause Jason to go on a road kill spree.

Jason was the oldest out of all of us kids and our resident driver, while our foster parents rode in their car behind us. The next eldest was me, Christina (or more formally Christiana but call me that and you will most likely end up with a few broken bones), the two of us were both 18 and seniors in high school. Nicole was the same but still a little younger than me. After her came Damien( or when we were teasing him Dame) at 16, Tyler followed just a few months later. Then there was Allison( or Ali to Jason) who was 12, and Zach at 10.

Richard and Natalie Parker are our foster parents and have been for the past 3 years. Before that we lived in this awful place called the School. We all grew up in dog crates while being tested and tortured by evil scientists, called White Coats. It was as if their sole desire in life was to inflict pain upon us even Zach who was only 7 at the time. We were rescued by Richard and Natalie when the government found out about the school and shut it down completely. All of the experiments that survived were brought to help immediately. They noticed how close the 7 of us were and had no desire to split us up so made it that everyone that wanted to adopt one of us knew that they had to get all 7, which not many were too keen on having 8 mutants with increased appetites and special abilities invade their home. After a month we met the Parkers, who were part of the organization to help the surviving experiments find better lives. They saw how everyone left once finding out about all of us and decided they wanted kids of their own.

Natalie couldn't have kids and they had both been looking into adoption, but when they met all of us they decided that they wanted to have a REALLY big family. We all have some kind of pet of our own, hence the two cars and HUGE moving truck. We needed a bigger house, so we found one here in Phoenix, Arizona. We used to live on a farm in Tennessee and there was a forest really close to us, so we had some animals that we have trained ever since they were at least under a year old and some when they were born.

Jason has a female fox named Vixy, I have a boy chinchilla named Gray, Nicole has a girl ferret named Blinx, Damien has a male bearded dragon named Puff, Tyler has a boy hamster named Domino, Allison has a girl teacup pig named Pinky, and Zach has a boy rabbit named Chester. They are a part of our big family as well, Natalie absolutely _adores_ them all. Sometimes I think that if she had to pick what to keep us or the animals, she would pick the animals. But don't tell her I said that, because she will kill me for thinking that.

Jason pulled up to our new house and we all got out and stared. I mean we all knew that the Parkers' had money, but this house was HUGE! It was 3 stories and had a full front yard. We all looked at each other and ran inside to see what the inside looked like. When our mom and dad walked in, they heard 7 jaws hit the ground.

A/N: I am hoping that this will get good reviews, but please feel free to criticize as you feel necessary. And don't worry the flock will show up in either the next chapter or the one after that. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

We were standing in the entrance way and to the left was a big kitchen that I knew Damien would be spending most of his time in. Besides being one half of the pranking team in our family, he was also our chef when Natalie and Richard weren't home to cook. To the right of the kitchen was an entranceway leading into a dining room. On the other end of the dining room were sliding glass doors leading to our spacious backyard. There was a pool and a Jacuzzi that we would be spending plenty of time in this summer. The porch for the house was wrap-around, and there was a patio swing in the back.

To the right was the family room, it had our plasma screen already set up from when Dad had come with some of his friends to get some of it ready for us. There were also our two four-seater couches next to each other, love seat, two armchairs, and coffee table with our mom's special vase on it. It has been handed down on her mother's side of the family for the past 10 generations. It is handed down to the oldest daughter, so when she dies it will go to me and then to my daughter, if I have one.

There are two doors in the room, one of them is across from the plasma and behind one of the couches, and the other is across from the entrance way al; the way on the other side of the room. They both led downstairs, but were two separate rooms. The one behind the couch, led down to a game/movie room. It had a huge walk-in closet that held only movies from floor to ceiling. It had another plasma screen, three couches, five beanbags, a mini fridge stocked with sodas and water bottles, a pantry with snacks inside, a game closet filled with video games that all of us play, and all our game systems: the Wii, Xbox 360 with Kinect, PS3, Nintendo 64, and Dance Dance Revolution.

The other door led down to a workout gym. It was extremely spacious was what we all needed. It had treadmills and other workout equipment that regular gyms have on one half of the room, and workout mats for when we sparred and for Zach's martial arts. He knew karate, kung fu, judo, taekwondo, jujitsu, and was currently learning kendo. Our parents wanted us to have any hobby we wanted, and to go to any extent we wanted. So Zach chose to devote himself to martial arts, Allison chose dance, Tyler, Nicole, and Jason chose musical instruments, drums for Tyler, piano for Nicole, and guitar ( both electrical and acoustic), Damien chose cooking and baking, and I was the artist.

If you went straight through the front hall, there were stairs leading up to the second floor, where the kids' rooms were. On the left side, closest to the stairs was Zach's room, then next to his was Tyler's, then Damien's, and Jason at the end closest to the stairs for the third floor. On the right hand side was the main bathroom across from Zach's room, then there was Allison's room, then Nicole's, and then mine across from Jason's room.

Up the stairs was Natalie and Richard's room next to the stairs on the left side. Across from them was a music room with pads of paper sitting on a desk with pencils nearby, 2 electric and 2 acoustic guitars, a piano and a keyboard, a full drum set, and plenty of beanbags and stools sitting around the room. Next to our parents' room was an art studio with easels, a desk to sketch at, charcoal pencils, paints, watercolors, colored chalk, and regular pencils were sitting on a counter to the side next to a sink, and my family's and a few of my favorite drawings and paintings were up on the walls around the room. Across from the art studio and next to the music room was a dance studio. It was a long room that looked like a ballet studio, but was to be used for all of Allison's many dance types. She danced salsa, tap, jazz, hip hop, street, flamenco, and belly dancing. At the end of the hall was the other guest bathroom. All of the bedrooms had their own walk-in closets and connected bathrooms. Jason, Nicole, and I had balconies, but the younger kids didn't.

We all went back out front after scoping out the house, and grabbed our bags from the cars, as well as our animal crates. We brought them up to our rooms and set them up according to our animals. Jason put Vixy in her dog bed that he had in the corner ( all the animals were trained not to leave Jason's room unless instructed by a member of the family), Nicole put the basket Blinx was in, in the corner of her room, Damien put Puff in his tank on a table in his bedroom, Tyler put Domino's cage on a table in his room, Allison put Pinky in a pile of blankets in a corner of her room, Zach put Chester's cage on his desk in his bedroom, and Gray went in a glass enclosure that was round, but it was open on the top. It was big enough for him to roam around in, but still didn't take up a lot of space in my room. It had the rabbit strip stuff on the bottom and had tunnels for him to hide in.

We unpacked all of our stuff and the guys helped Dad and the movers bring the furniture inside and in their right places. Once the movers left and everyone had finished unpacking and setting up their rooms, we all met up in the family room and collapsed on the seats. "I am so exhausted," was the first thing out of Jason's mouth. It was to be expected, though. We had all gotten up at 6 am to get to the airport for our 8 o' clock flight, which was four hours long, to Phoenix-Mesa Gateway Airport, and then drove 26 miles to our house which took about half an hour so by the time we got here it was around 1:30 (don't forget the time to get their cars and luggage and to get through security at the airport), and then it took about two and a half hours to unpack and settle in, so it was now 4 pm and we were all extremely tired.

The doorbell rang loudly and we all groaned at the noise and the thought of getting up. I guess all of us kids had the same thought to let our parents rest, so all of us got up to answer the door. Of course the guys had to turn this tiny coincidence into a game, so they all grinned before taking off running for the door. Damien got there first and ripped the door open only to fall through when Jason accidentally ran into his back.

Zach, Damien, Allison, Nicole, and I stared from the doorway as the two goofballs raised their heads and looked up at the 6 kids standing on our porch. The youngest, a girl around Zach's age, looked at us and groaned, "Oh perfect! I mean no offence to you guys, but there are more kids from the school? And you guys are even worse than us! Are you guys really part cat and part wolf?" ….. I wonder if it would be a crime to strangle a seemingly angelic girl who somehow found out our secret and blurted it out on our front porch.

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: PLEASE READ! Okay, this is the last chapter I am posting until I get a review on one chapter. I don't care which chapter you review, but please review. I don't know if people like the story or not because no one is reviewing. Please review and like I said in the first chapter, I don't care if you review only to say that my story is horrible, but it would be helpful if someone would tell me these things and end my worrying. Thank you to all those who have been waiting for the next chapter to this and who do like it. Also I know I have made mistakes such as how I said they lived in Tennessee in the first chapter and New Jersey in the second. They used to live in New Jersey, I just made a mistake. And in the last chapter at the end I put Damien's name in wrongly. Damien got to the door with Jason, and when it said that everyone was watching, I meant to put Tyler not Damien. Again sorry about the mistakes.

Disclaimer: I know I forget to do this in the last two chapters, but I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. But I do own all of the Parkers. J

We all stared at the small girl that just blurted out our secret, and then everything happened in less than 10 seconds. Damien and Jason bolted up from the ground and grabbed two of the girls by the arms and pulled them inside. Nicole, Allison, Zach, and I grabbed the rest and pulled them inside. Tyler slammed and locked the door behind us. When we let go, all of them fell onto their backs from not being prepared.

"Why the hell did you just pull us into your house? And what does Angel mean by 'Are you guys really part cat and part wolf?'", the oldest of them screamed at us, once she was up. She has blonde hair and brown eyes, is about 5'8". Then there is a guy with jet black hair, dark brown eyes, olive skin, and looks to be around 6'3". He seemed to be completely emotionless. Standing on the other side of the girl, and looking a bit confused is another boy around the same age( which is about the same as Nicole, Jason , and I) as the other two. He has extremely pale skin, strawberry blonde hair, is about 6'4", and has really pale blue eyes. Then I realized that he was blind, and felt a bit bad about pulling him into an unfamiliar place. Standing next to Mr. Tall, Dark, and Silent was a girl around the age of Damien and Tyler. She had super curly hair and mocha colored skin. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Damien looking her up and down.

I locked eyes with Jason and, reading me like an open book like always, he elbowed Damien in the ribs. I looked away when they started a glare contest. Standing next to the boy who was blind, was a smaller boy around Allison's age. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. And on the other side of the girl Damien was eyeing, was the little girl that exposed us. She seemed to be the younger sister of the other boy, having the same blonde hair, only difference being that her's was curly, and big blue eyes. Considering what the older girl said, I was guessing her name was Angel.

I turned to Nicole immediately, "Do you think we could brainwash them?" I briefly saw all of their jaws drop when I said that, except for the emotionless guy who's eyes just went to the size of saucers. She shook her head, "No, the little girl obviously has the same powers as me, and they would most likely try and fight us off. And if they have gone through any of the stuff we have, then they could put up a decent fight."

I sighed and turned to them, narrowing my eyes slightly. "Okay, you tell us who you are and what experiments you are, and we will tell you the same." the older girl glared at me, which I gladly returned with 10 times as much fierceness, but told us anyways. "I'm Max, this is Fang," she pointed to Tall, Dark, and Silent at this, "Iggy", the blind one, "Nudge", the one Damien finds attractive, "Gazzy, or the Gasman," the small boy, "and Angel." I nodded and said, " I'm Christina-" "Christiana!" I turned and glared at Damien and Tyler at that, I would kill them later. Turning back to the others I said, "Never call me that. This is Jason, Damien or Dame, Tyler or as our mom calls him Ty Bear, Allison, and Zach." Damien and Tyler both glared when I said their nicknames. The three guys and Max smirked while the two girls giggled behind their hands. I just smiled sweetly at the two boys, and turned back to Max.

"It is obvious that you are all from the School, so we'll give you two options. You can tell us what they did to you there, or our own mind reader can tell us for you. You choose," I said dryly. They all looked at each other before Nudge blurted out the truth, "We are avian hybrids that got bird DNA put in us when we were really little and now we have super cool wings and can fly and OH we have other powers too, like Max can fly really really fast and Fang can turn invisible and even though Iggy is blind he is an AMAZING cook and can feel colors and I can attract metal and can hack into any computer really easy and I can feel left over emotions in something and Gazzy can mimic other people's voices and has a REEAALLY messed up digestive system hence his name and Angel can read minds and breathe underwater and control people with her mind and can talk to fish. What about you guys? Do you have wings too? OMG that would be soooo cool if we could fly together oh but Angel said something about cats and wolves so I guess we can't but still it would be really fun to hang out with you guys since you came from the same place as us and-!" "NUDGE!", all of her family screamed.

We were just staring at her with our mouths wide open. How was she able to say all of that without even taking a breath? Iggy sighed and smiling apologetically at us said "What Nudge meant was now that we have told you who we are, we would like for you to do the same." We just stared at all of them with shocked expressions.

"Umm, well Nicole, Allison, and I are part cat and Jason, Damien, Tyler, and Zach are part wolf. But they aren't Erasers, the School wanted to see what would happen if they put in the wolf genes without putting in whatever they do that makes the Erasers be evil and not shorten their lifetime. But our animal abilities only appear if we will them to, or if we do something as the characteristic of that animal. For instance, if us girls start being really playful and teasing then we will slowly transform, and if the guys start going all alpha and get really aggressive or protective then they will transform. Another way for us to only half transform would be if someone were to touch the places where certain animal features come out. For example, if someone were to touch the tops of our heads then ears would come out, or our butts then our tails, or for the guys if we rub their noses a lot then they will get their black, wet noses in return. Because of that they all hate being sick and when they have to blow their noses," I said carefully, and definitely didn't expect the response I got from our guests. And I suppose our tired parents weren't either when they walked into the entrance hall and saw 13 kids instead of 7.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay first of all, I want to apologize. I am soooo sorry that I haven't been writing, guys. I have been having writer's block and it didn't help that my teachers are piling homework on us. And second, a big THANK YOU to FnickingBoredXDD, The Winged Goddess of Freedom, and an anonymous person for reviewing. You three really made me happy when I read your reviews, and saw that people do like it. I would appreciate it if more people reviewed, even if it is to criticize me. Thanks guys for keeping faith in this story and in me. :D

At first they all just stared. And stared. And _stared. _And…. OH COME ON PEOPLE! Is it possible for you to do anything but stare at us, looking like fish with your mouths opening and closing? I mean my explanation was nothing like that of the girl who almost suffocated herself while talking. So that was what it went like for a while, just the two groups standing there and staring at each other. Then I guess Richard couldn't take it anymore.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" the flock all jumped at our dad's exclamation. Richard wasn't angry, not at all. He was just impatient a bit, and was extremely surprised when he saw more kids than he was used to in his house. Max and the gang still all looked at him like he was going to send them back to the School. Jason and I turned to each other and did the weird mental connection thing the School gave us, and were arguing about which one of us was going to deliver the news to our parents. They somehow made it so that me and Jason can telepathically communicate with each other. Maybe they did it because we were the oldest and co leaders of Experiment 348. That was what they called all of us, and how they mixed us all into each others lives. I didn't even know any of them until I was 6. That was when we all met, well most of us. Zach wasn't even born yet, and Ali was just a newborn. To this day we still call ourselves by the names the scientists gave us. Jason is "Aristocrat", from how if he gets all cleaned up he looks like a gentleman from the old days. He has soft, black hair, startling grey eyes, a charming smile if you can get him to trust you enough, and was 6'2". Nicole is "Princess", because of her love of fashion, and how she would always beg the young, female scientists for magazines, and the fact that she would love to be pampered and spoiled like a princess. She has long dirty blonde hair that falls to her waist, dark ocean blue eyes, was 5'7", and was actually very hyper and jumpy a lot of the time. Damien is, and this is really strange, "Sexy". He has dark brown hair that fell into his eyes at times, deep brown eyes, a smirk that drove a lot of the younger females working at the School, and even some of the older ones, crazy, and was 5'10". Tyler was "Howler", because if anyone he wasn't familiar with came near him when he was in his wolf form, he would growl, snarl, bite, and mostly howl at them. He has black kinda longish hair, dark tan skin, big dark brown eyes, had a playful grin that was almost always glued to his face, and was the same height as Damien. Allison was "Alice in Wonderland" or just "Alice", from when the School tried to give us an education to see how fast we could pick up on things, and we all had to read the book, "Alice in Wonderland", and Ali loved it so much she started reciting things from the book, making references to it, and even chose what characters we would be if we were in the story. She was Nicole's younger sister, and looked like a smaller version of Nicole. Allison had dirty blonde hair that fell in loose curls halfway down her back, had bright sapphire blue eyes, often got lost in her thoughts, and was around 5'4". Personally, Zach's nickname is the most hilarious to me, it's "Devil". He has short brown hair, hazel eyes with long eyelashes, was 5'2", and although he looks like an innocent, cute little kid, he had a demonic streak. Mine was, and to this day I still don't get it, "Fighter" or "Warrior". Jason says it's because anyone who knows me for more than ten seconds is scared shitless of me. He had a black eye for two weeks. And that's with the fast healing powers. Natalie made me apologize, but when she made us hug I whispered some not very nice words in his ear. Let's just say that if he wants to have kids, he won't say that again. But that doesn't stop the nickname, everyone still calls me it.

Okay, I completely got off track. He he, please don't hurt me. Anyways, we all then told my parents about the flock and how we told them about our secret and then we found out something that is really cool. Apparently Max's mom, Valencia Martinez, is the founder of the organization that got us out of the school. Then Ella, Max's half sister, knocked on our door wondering what happened to the flock. So naturally Tyler had to react to her the same way Damien reacted to Nudge. I swear those two could've been twins if it weren't for the fact that they looked absolutely nothing alike. Eventually, our parents went over to the Martinez' s house next door, and all us kids went out front and hung out on the lawn and porch. Well, would you look at that? We're already fitting in. I just hope Jason won't take out his frustrations on us and turn us into road kill, should we wander into the street.

Okay, what do you think? Again I am really sorry about not posting, but I'm just not really sure what to do right now, as you can probably tell from the last paragraph. I was just rushing because I know you guys wanted another one so, her you go! But I will do the same thing I did last time, if I don't get at least two comments on this chapter, then I'm not posting another one. Sorry, but I think I deserve comments if I'm giving you entertainment, or if I'm boring you to tears, although that would make me cry probably. But there is some thing that I really need to tell you guys.

There is a poll for future couples on my profile, if you want any other couples besides those, comment or send me a message with your preferred couple or couples. Thank you and goodnight. Or at least for me. J


End file.
